1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic insulation for an operating unit for electronic equipment that perform a variety of operations.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, electronic equipment, such as a camera, is provided with an operating unit having operating members for performing a variety of operations. In such apparatuses, however, static electricity generated at operating portions of the operating members must be prevented from effecting electric circuits within the equipment because such static electricity may cause the failure of an electric circuit element.
An operating unit for electronic equipment presented and disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-263042 comprises a switch circuit substrate 34 disposed in the casing 31 of the equipment as shown in FIG. 5. The switch circuit substrate 34 is constructed in such a manner that even when static electricity passes into the casing through the periphery of a operating button 32, it is redirected to the ground via a grounding pin 36.
The switch circuit substrate 34 is covered with an insulating sheet 35, and provided with a grounding pin 36 with one end exposed from the insulating sheet and the other end soldered to the ground pattern on the main circuit substrate 33 located within the equipment. Therefore, even when static electricity generated at or applied to the periphery of the operating button 32 enters into the electronic equipment, such static electricity will be redirected to the ground on the main circuit substrate 33 via the grounding pin 36. A switch element 37 and other components disposed on the switch circuit substrate 34 are protected against damage due to static electricity.
However, in the operating unit for electronic equipment disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 7-263042, as a measure against static electricity, a specific insulating sheet 35 for covering the switch circuit substrate 34 is required. Also, the grounding pin 36 attached to the insulating sheet 35 has to be connected to the main circuit substrate 33 by soldering, which could be disadvantageous in terms of space and cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an operation unit for electronic equipment which is free of the aforementioned disadvantages and is able to protect electronic parts disposed on the electric circuit against static electricity created by the operating members and the peripheries thereof, and is advantageous in terms of space and cost.
The operating unit of electronic equipment of the present invention comprises an electrically conductive supporting member for supporting the operating member, an electric circuit substrate being disposed at the inner part of the electronic equipment with respect to the supporting member and having a conductive pattern as well as an electric circuit element, and a ground connecting means for connecting the supporting member to the ground portion provided on the electric circuit substrate, wherein a part of the supporting member is in contact with the ground of the electric circuit substrate.
The operating unit for electronic equipment according to the present invention ensures protection of electronic parts on the electric circuit substrate against static electricity from the operating members or the peripheries thereof, and is advantageous in terms of space and cost.
These and other characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description in light of the attached drawings.